<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now That I Think About It.... by StellarLibraryLady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029397">Now That I Think About It....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady'>StellarLibraryLady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weird But Beautiful [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daydreaming, Erotic Thinking, M/M, Pining McCoy, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is finally going to have his way with McCoy, and he isn't going to be very gentle about it, either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weird But Beautiful [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now That I Think About It....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You will not escape me this time, Dr. McCoy," Spock declared as he pinned McCoy against the wall.  His face was hard and determined.  There would be no softness or mercy for McCoy from this man.  "Your day of reckoning is here.  And I intend to be the one who sees that justice is carried out."</p><p>A moment before, they had been merely walking along a little used corridor in a lower level of the Enterprise, not even talking that much.  They hadn't even been arguing.  There certainly was no reason for Spock to attack him, but McCoy was nonetheless incapacitated in a matter of seconds and was quite unable to defend himself.</p><p>"Justice about what?!" McCoy demanded, hoping to stall the inevitable until Spock came to his senses or they were interrupted by someone else.  But this was a lonely passageway, so McCoy could probably hope for no savior to come along to rescue him.  Spock had laid his trap well, and obscurity would hide his horrendous deed from any witnesses.</p><p>"You are so tempting," Spock spat at him.  "Always trying to lure me into doing evil deeds."</p><p>"Spock, think about what this might cost you," McCoy pleaded.</p><p>"Wrong, Doctor.  Think what it will cost you in suffering and pride.  And flesh."</p><p>Spock meant to harm him!  Maybe even kill him!  He would most certainly be scarred!  If not on his body, then most certainly inside his mind!  An experience like what Spock was contemplating might be dangerous and traumatic for both of them!</p><p>And it most certainly would rupture their long-standing friendship and the trust and respect between them.  All for just a few moment of passion that neither one of them would enjoy or remember all that well.</p><p>"Spock!  Don't do this thing!"  Then he grunted as Spock shoved his forearm into McCoy's neck and stretched McCoy's head back at an impossible angle.  McCoy got a good view of the ceiling over them.</p><p>"Silence!" Spock commanded.  "I will mark you as mine now."  Spock bared his teeth and sank them into the tender flesh between his forearm and McCoy's shoulder.</p><p>McCoy screamed from the pain and the savagery, but the pain and the pressure did not lessen.  If anything, the torture became worse as Spock moved his mouth and teeth back and forth.  McCoy was going to look like some feral animal had been chewing on him.  And right now, that might be a good explanation of what was happening.  </p><p>When Spock released him, McCoy stood trembling in shock and revulsion that a trusted friend had turned on him so brutally.  Then, before he realized what was happening, Spock had spun him around and had forced his face into the wall.  McCoy cried out in more pain.  His chest and face were going to be a mass of bruises, and his neck might require minor surgery.</p><p>"Stop your sniveling," Spock ordered as he crowded into McCoy.</p><p>McCoy whimpered.  He was revulsed by the treason of a man he thought he could trust, one he thought would protect him in all types of threats.  McCoy trembled and thought he was going to be physically ill.  At any other time, Spock would be solicitous and immediately concerned for McCoy's wellbeing as he hovered close by so McCoy would not feel alone.</p><p>But McCoy knew that this time was different.  He knew that however he reacted to Spock's abuse, there would be no sympathy or compassion for him from his tormentor.  Not this time.  Only more brutality.</p><p>Spock leaned into McCoy, on the other side of his abused neck, and sank his teeth into McCoy's earlobe.  McCoy gasped as pain shot through his system, and he felt a thin line of blood trickle down his neck.  But some of the pain registered low in his nether regions as something else, something not civilized.  For something perverted within himself had been awakened, and he felt himself respond.  Despite the abuse and the physical trauma he was suffering, McCoy was becoming aroused in a most telling fashion.  He could feel his penis crawling to attention and uncoiling itself to stretch against the front of his trousers.</p><p>McCoy did not want to feel this passion.  But he did, he did!  He could not help himself.  He had waited so long for a sign from Spock.  A scrap, an indication, anything, that would tell McCoy that Spock was as interested in him as McCoy was interested in Spock.</p><p>But there had been nothing.  Nothing!  And then, in this dimly lit hallway, Spock had turned on him....</p><p>"I know you want this, Doctor," Spock whispered hotly into his ear as McCoy tried to squirm away from the words and the truth.  "I have watched you out of the corner of my eye as you watched me.  You thought that I could not see you, but I did.  I did!  And it inflamed me!  And now you will be mine!"  His lips dropped to McCoy's neck and left wallowing kisses on it through the sticky smear of blood.  </p><p>McCoy gasped.  This was going to happen!  Just as he had always dreamed it would!  He was going to have Spock!  And it was going to be savage!  And brutal!  And obscene!  But it would be real and satisfying and all he had secretly wanted all of these many months!  Now!</p><p>And he threw back his head in thanksgiving as he felt Spock messing with his clothing and then with McCoy's uniform and body as Spock kicked McCoy's legs apart.  And then there was incredible pressure between his hips, and McCoy knew that Spock was going to root into him until he could finally go no further and still try for more.  Spock was going to fuck him until he was slumped and exhausted.  Spock would keep after him until they were both sated or dead.  Whichever happened, it didn't matter.  Because either outcome was going to be glorious!  Oh, so, so, so utterly... glorious!  And McCoy could barely wait until the magic happened!  Because Spock was going TO BE HIS!</p><p>And nobody could ever take that away from McCoy, even if his friendship with Spock was a victim of this deed and they could not look each other in the eye anymore.  McCoy would still have the memory of the time that Spock.  Had.  Fucked.  Him.</p><p>Hard!</p><p>IN!</p><p>THE!</p><p>ASS!!!</p><p>McCoy gasped and nearly shot off from just the thought of it.  Or perhaps he had.  The moment had certainly been gratifying to him and had shaken to the core just as an orgasm would.</p><p>A fork clattered to the floor and shattered the air and McCoy's concentration.  He blinked and was aware of Jim Kirk's hand grasping his forearm.  The sounds of other eaters began to reach McCoy again in the mess hall.  He recognized the half-eaten food on his plate.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you, Bones?!" Kirk wanted to know as he leaned toward him and looked at McCoy with worry.  "Where in the hell did you just go?!  I was talking away, and you got this look like someone had just struck you in the face with a frying pan or you'd run pell-mell into a brick wall.  And you stayed that way, sort of thunderstruck and didn't move for the longest time.  You just scared the hell outa me!"</p><p>McCoy blinked and tried to bring himself back to the present.  It had been so real....  Spock and the corridor and the promise of long anticipated sex with a man he desired....</p><p>"I thought you were having a stroke or some sort of fit.  You just suddenly went very still and got all glassy-eyed.  Then you grunted like you'd been constipated for a week and still wasn't getting any results.  Do you want me to help you to Sickbay so you can get looked over?"</p><p>"No, no, that's alright.  I'll be fine," McCoy answered as he messed with his dinner plate and tried to get a handle on his bearings.  </p><p>Still not believing that the crisis was over, Kirk asked, "Does this sort of thing happen to you very often?"</p><p>Just when I daydream about the Vulcan doing it to me, McCoy wanted to say, but knew he couldn't tell Kirk that.  He couldn't tell Kirk about how many times he daydreamed about having sex with his First Officer.</p><p>And it always had to be rough.  And demanding.  And humiliating.  Why couldn't it be gentle?  Because McCoy thought that rough equated to how passionate Spock would be with him.  He saw Spock as either hot or cold when it came to having sexual relations with someone, nothing in the middle.  Nothing normal.  Nothing nurturing.  Just something that would get his rocks off and blow his mind out of the top of his head like nothing ever had before.  Just something that would leave scars-- or rip off a few.</p><p>"I was thinking about something," McCoy answered because he didn't want to worry Jim Kirk too much.</p><p>"Must've been hellish important," Kirk mumbled as he went back to his food.  "Or intense."</p><p>"It was.  Excuse me," McCoy mumbled as he stood up to go get himself another fork.  He hoped that Kirk couldn't see the wet place on the front of his trousers where he had ejaculated.  But McCoy knew it was there.  More wasted seed.  But there could always be a next time, and maybe then it wouldn't be just a daydream that he was sharing with Spock.  Maybe that time, Spock would truly be his.</p><p>One could always dream....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>